A SECOND PROMISE
by SSJ-Princess23
Summary: Mirai Trunks goes into depression when the one he loves dies in a car crash. Will another be able to shed some light into his dark life?Or will he be dark till the end?
1. What was perfect

-A SECOND PROMISE-  
  
disclaimer: I only own Kya and Kaine. Not DBZ.  
  
Ch.1 What was perfect.  
  
It was another bright day. Everything was peaceful. It was years after the androids, it all seemed like a memory. A horrible memory, but just a memory. Trunks was lost in his thoughts as he gazed into the clear blue sky. 'Nothing could be better than this.' He thought. Just then a young woman came running up to him. A beautiful brunette by the name of Kya. Her olive-green eyes shinned in the sunlight on the warn spring day.  
  
"There you are Trunks!" she said jumping into his arms. 'Nevermind,' Trunks thought, 'this day did get better.' He held her in his arms as she talked about the things she did with Bulma in the lab. Trunks sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Trunksy?" Kya asked. Trunks laughed. She always called him that.  
  
"Nothing's wrong love. Everything's perfect." He said serenely. Kya smiled brightly and kissed him.  
  
"Well I'm glad to here that Trunks! Now, come on, lets go swimming." She tugged at his arm until he finally stood up. "I'll race ya to the lake." Trunks laughed. She knew full well that she couldn't beat him.  
  
"Alright you're on." He got into a starting position and waited for the signal. Kya yelled go and Trunks flew off, debris in his tracks and Kya running after him.  
  
"Hey no fair! You can fly you big cheater!" she yelled jokingly. Trunks was already in the water with just his boxers on and laughing. He splashed her with water until she finally jumped in. They swam and laughed together for hours. When they got out, they layed down on the grass and basked in the sunlight. Trunks got up after a few minutes and gathered Kya into his arms.  
  
"What is it hon?" she asked quietly but smiling.  
  
"I'm going to buy you the biggest engadment ring around, and you'll wear it at all times. It will never come off you finger." He said. Kya laughed and said jokingly:  
  
"Yes. It shall never come off. It will be on me at all times. I'll wear it to my grave!" They laughed together and kissed passionately. After a few hours they came into the house and ate dinner. When they retired to bed one thought ran through Trunks' mind. 'This life is perfect. We shall always be together, and nothing can change that.' 


	2. The nightmare

-A SECOND PROMISE-  
  
disclaimer: I only own Kya, Kaine and I just added her into the story, Little Raven. I do not own DBZ.  
  
Ch.2 The nightmare  
  
They woke up in the morning and started the plans for today. He was going to shop for the engagement ring. The biggest one he can find. Kya was going to shop for cloths and the normal girl stuff.  
  
"Ok Trunks," said Kya, "Lets get going, I want to beat the crowds."  
  
"Ok, ok. Give me a minute to find the darn keys." He said. He was rummaging through his cloths to try and find the keys until he heard a jingling behind him.  
  
"You mean these keys? I found them in your jacket pocket you baka. You always forget where they are." She said laughing.  
  
"I think I'm getting old." Said Trunks also laughing.  
  
"You can't be getting old. You're too good looking."  
  
"Oh, why thank you princess." He swooped her up into his arms. Laughing, she put her arms around him and let him carry her to the car like a princess. "And like a princess, you should be treated by one." He opened the door for her and bowed. Kya giggled and stepped into the car. Trunks ran to the other side of the car and hopped in. He revved the engine and they took off the South City mall.  
  
They were taking the highway, laughing and joking about their future together.  
  
"Yes Trunks, I shall bear you many children!" said Kya. "And after the children I'll be an old withered out crone."  
  
"No, you wont be an old withered out crone," said Trunks grabbing her hand, "you'll be the most beautiful woman around with many children."  
  
"And a handsome husband." Trunks just smiled. He squeezed her hand.  
  
"Promise me we'll be together forever."  
  
"I promise." She said smiling. They were crossing the intersection blissfully unaware of two speeding cars. They were doing illegal drag racing on a highway. Both obviously drunk. They were closing in on Trunks and Kya's car.  
  
They were coming in fast, and at the last second, Kya's screams and the crunching of metal from 3 cars colliding were the only thing filling Trunks' ears. He had only enough time to cover Kya with his body. As the cars collided, Trunks heard the sickening sound of something cracking, then he impacted with something hard and blacked out.  
  
**  
  
He woke up with a splitting head ache. Bright lights were piercing his eyes. His vision was blurred.  
  
"What?," he said shakily, "What happened?" He could see he was in a vehicle and men were surrounding him. Someone in a blue suit talked to him, but his vision was still too blurred for him to make out his features.  
  
"You were in an accident." The man said. Trunks groaned. He remembered that, and then it hit him.  
  
"Where's Kya?" he demanded.  
  
"The two other drivers are dead."  
  
"I didn't ask about them. I asked about Kya." The man sighed.  
  
"The young woman, you were with, she's-" He didn't need to finish the sentence. Trunks was already looking for her ki. He didn't find it. He leapt from the car and ran towards a group of people surrounding a woman lying on the ground.  
  
"Kya. KYA!" Trunks screamed at the people. He pushed his way through, his vision clearing some. He saw her, bloody, limp, and dead. He ran to her body and held her crying. Her head was limp. A woman officer came up to him.  
  
"Her--she broke her neck. Her neck impacted on the dashboard." She said. Trunks remembered her screaming, and the sickening sound of bones breaking. He cradled her bloody body.  
  
"No," he sobbed, "no, no, no, no, NO! You promised to be together forever! You promised!" he was yelling at her. It was the second time someone he held dear to his heart had died. He was screaming to the sky. There was not one person who didn't hear the heart breaking screams of a man losing his lover. 


	3. Dealing with loss

-A SECOND PROMISE-  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kya, Kaine and Raven. Not DBZ.  
  
Ch.3 Dealing with loss  
  
It echoed in his mind. 'How?' he thought, 'How did this happen? I protected her. Why did she get taken from me? I loved her.' The accident played in his mind over and over again; trying to find a flaw on how it happened. How did she die if he protected her? And why?  
  
"Trunks?" called Bulma, "Trunks. Come on honey we—it's time to go." Time to go to the funeral. He waned to go to she her face again one last time, but it was that one last time that tore him apart. They would make her look beautiful as people look upon her dead, lifeless body. Closed eyes making her look at peace. It wasn't fair. He cared and protected her, he gave her all of his heart, and she was taken from him. Gone. She's gone. No one to hold and kiss. No one to tell that he loved her, and to give her a ring that he planned to get. That plan was gone. Just like his life. He felt he couldn't live without her.  
  
"Trunks," Bulma called again, "please come baby. I'm here." Trunks got up involuntary and began to walk to the car. He didn't understand why he needed to dress in a suit to go to a funeral. What are they looking nice for? A dead person whose eyes are closed, so, what's the point?  
  
His face was masked with no emotion. He was broken inside. Kya was the glue that held him together. Without it, he fell to pieces. It was a long car ride to the funeral home. Felt like eternity. An eternity of waiting to see what was once a beautiful woman, get lowered into the earth. It just wasn't fair.  
  
As they pulled up into the funeral home Trunks could feel the sorrow that surrounded the place. So many burials here. Chichi was there. She held out her arms to Trunks and Bulma. Kya was the kind of person that was rare in the world. When the androids had come then gone she was still a good person. Helping out when they needed to rebuild the buildings and land. She was like an angel coming down to earth to help them.  
  
"We gather here today to mourn the loss of Kya Gunderson. Taken from us cruelly." The priest was talking but Trunks wasn't there. He was too lost in his guilt. He didn't even want to be there. 'She couldn't be dead. This isn't right.' He thought.  
  
One after another people came up to pay their respects to the now lost Kya. It was Trunks time to go up. He walked up with heavy feet.  
  
"Kya," he began but stopped. What could he say to these people? They didn't know her like he did. "She was the greatest, no, she was a person you couldn't describe with words. She was so wonderful. Making you happy even when you were in your darkest mood. Possibly one of the only people I could ever love like I did her. She was a brilliant flower placed in darkness. Lighting put the place with just her smile. Taken from me the way she was isn't right. She was supposed to be with us, me, forever!" he was sobbing. Bulma came to her son and helped him down from the platform. He broke from her grasp and ran outside.  
  
"WHY?!" he screamed to the heavens, "why her?! Why now?!" tears were streaming down his face. He slammed his fists into the ground when he fell to his knees. "SHE PROMISED! Didn't you hear her promise kami?! She promised to be with me forever and you took her! I was going to marry her! She was everything I wanted, everything I needed, and you took her! Damn-it why!?" he repeatedly slammed his fists into the ground making indents in the concrete. If the dragon balls were still around, she would be back here. Everyone he lost would be back.  
  
When it was time for the burial he just stood there. His eyes were dead like his soul. Just staring into an abyss of nothing. His life was nothing now. When the fresh new soil was spilled and covered her coffin he was the last person there. They all said their goodbyes and their promises to help him in anyway they could, saying they were sorry. For what? What were they sorry for? How could they help him? If they new a way to bring her back he would do anything for that person to bring her back. He just wanted her back.  
  
"Oh kami Kya. What will I do without you?" he whispered to her grave. The tombstone read:  
  
Kya Gunderson  
Born May 6, 2014  
Died June 12, 2034  
  
Shall be greatly missed by all that have loved her.  
An angel from the heavens.  
  
And she shall be greatly missed. 'I will miss you the most Kya.' Thought Trunks, more tears coming down from his eyes and falling onto her tombstone. 


End file.
